moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Thorgerd Dorgain
Thorgerd, Also known to his friends as "Thor" is a noble turned soldier turned Bounty Hunter, born in Stratholme, Lordaeron. Thorgerd spends most of his time in Stormwind City and the surrounding area, while having a residence in the city. Thorgerd also has strong ties to Dalaran. He has been known to spend a lot of time at the Blue Recluse. As a veteran of the Third War he has been awarded three medals of honor from those dark times, one he wears on a chain around his neck to this day. He is currently one of the few remaining Nobles of House Dorgain. Recently he has become the leader of a large Paramilitary group of former prisoners of the Iron Horde, as well as a large number of Lordearon survivors with loose ties to the Stormwind military known as the Unshackled. Description Thorgerd is a tall man, A hand taller than many of Stormwind's citizens. His hair is a dark brown color falling down to his shoulders while a braided leather band keeps his hair from his eyes. His beard is well trimmed and covers his upper lip and chin. Thorgerd is very physically fit, due to his past dangerous lines of work, but despite such a profession has a very friendly disposition and is usually smiling. He is usually seen wearing steel plated armor covered by a royal blue tabard, or one of black and gold bearing the emblem of the unshackled, depending on present company and situation. with a leather spaulder on his right shoulder, a thick leather belt that has many pouches and holds more than a few throwing knives, A type of weapon he has become notably skilled at using. he usually wears a flowing cloak of a royal blue color, or sometimes as with his Tabard, A black and gold cloak as well. When not in armor he is usually well dressed, favoring a cuffed snow white dress shirt with a black tie covered by a fine, but simple brown vest, and black Pants with heavy leather boots. History Childhood and Early Life Born to Jorin and Isilde Dorgain the lord and lady of Pinetower in the city of Stratholme, he spent his childhood in relative comfort, spending most of his time in Stratholme, Pinetower and other of his family's estates. in his youth he wished to become a composer, learning to play the harp exceptionally well. Even to this day, Thorgerd can still play the instrument as if it were yesterday he played it last, however that dream lasted only until Thorgerd met the man that he would idolize for many years. In the summer of his ninth birthday. A strange man was recruited to become one Isilde's retainers, and quickly gained the awe of a young Thorgerd. This man, who named himself as John Farcomme, was visibly not from Lordaeron, and seemed to be a master of any weapon put into his hands, A trait that caught Thorgerd's attention almost immediatley. He would spend many afternoons watching The strange new man train with the other retainers and developed a dream of becoming just as handy with a weapon as John had. After a while, john had become aware of the young boy watching his training sessions, He finally approached Thorgerd one afternoon, With an offer to train him as he had been trained in his youth. For the rest of his childhood,and into his teens. Thorgerd was trained in the use of many weapons, including among others, the sword, mace, axe, lance and throwing knives, the Latter he seemed to become very skilled with. At the age of fifteen John had taught Thorgerd everything he had knew, And by that Time Thorgerd had been planning on joining the royal army for quite a while. And was set to be enlisted in four months time. While John and Thorgerd remained fast friends for those months, the Strange mentor left just as mysteriously as he had come just a week before Thorgerd's departure from Stratholme to Undergo Basic training, An action that left Thorgerd bewildered as well as a little angry, however it would not turn out to be the last time Thorgerd would see John Farcomme. Army Life While basic training was not hard for Thorgerd, it was not entirely easy either. He had found himself in a position of many rules and restrictions, Something that did not sit well with him at all. and he had gotten himself into a few binds because for that reason alone, though eventually as he adapted to his new surroundings, so had he begun to show promise as a soldier. Shortly before his training had been completed, news arose that the strange sickness that had ravaged the north had appeared In Lordaeron, news that had not caught his entire interest at the time that, however would come to turn his, and the world of everyone he knew upside down. The Fight with the Scourge When first heard, Thorgerd doubted that that this new plague of undeath even existed at all, believing it all to be a tale cooked up by people scared over an aggressive, albeit normal ailment. Or possibly even a few bored folk with nothing better to do with their time than to spin tall tales, and due to his orders to stay put in the far north, had not seen these horrors first hand, over the next few weeks. However the stories only kept flowing, and Thorgerd found that the new sources of the tales were turning out to be more and more reliable. from scared survivors with no reason to lie. Soon what events been called " Just stories", were now being regarded as the news of the day. After a period of Inactivity, his regiment's new orders to mobilize south brought him great excitement. however, he was shocked to find that they were to march very close to his birthplace, the city of Stratholme. his heart lit up at the new of a chance to see his home, and possibly his family again. however his regiment's orders were vague, due to a strange lack of communication from the south. He paid little mind to it, assuming his regiment's purpose in the city was to maintain order in an increasingly paranoid part of the kingdom. His hopes high, the regiment marched southward at a fast pace. however, days later, his regiment's arrival outside the gates of his birthplace turned his hope to pure terror when he learned to reason for his presence there: The entire city had been infected. The presence of Prince Arthas and Uther the Light bringer themselves at the city gates, which would have filled the young soldier with confidence and wonder, instead only frightened him further, If they were here, then things were worse in Stratholme than he could have imagined. After Lordaeron Bounty hunting adventures Thorgerd's career as a bounty hunter started slow, lacking a reputation and real experience, he barely scraped by Year by year, Until a new bounty led him to a Barony near Gilneas that had recently been torn apart by an uprising, It was there his path crossed with that of a man named Joseph Tetanus, and a kindly innkeeper woman. Meeting Talanya The Shrouded Blades conflict Thorgerd's involvment with the elusive assassin's guild, the Shrouded Blades started with a strange letter from his then-friend, Fox Mulder, the letter, while vague, indicated that Mulder was in danger and urged Thorgerd to meet in secret at the Stormshield Inn's basement. when Thorgerd, an Unshackled Blackcloak named Andrew Montcroy, and his closest adviser, A woman named Rosine Melham, both of whom had insisted to come along, arrived, he found Mulder with two extra people, one of which, Nessa, Fox's assistant and love interest, whom he had expected to be there, and the other, his one time best friend, William Crowley to whom he thought had perished in a gunfight years earlier but had recently appeared alive. were both there with as well. Fox greeted Thorgerd, and after a small bit of talking explained that he had not entirely been truthful to Thorgerd about who he was. He then revealed that he was a high ranking Assassin of the Shrouded Blades. A truth which shocked Thorgerd, who then asked about the true nature of the meeting. Fox explained that over the time they knew each other, Thorgerd unwittingly had learned many things about Fox, and his group. and that he now knew too much to be allowed. Fox then gave Thorgerd a choice to join the Shrouded Blades, or to die. Not wanting to have to fight his friend, Thorgerd inquired as to how the process of joining the organization would go. Fox then told Thorgerd that his only form of initiation would be for him to kill Ranets Daggerfang, Thorgerd's closest friend. When Thorgerd refused, Mulder and his companions drew their blades. Thorgerd attempted to talk them down, unwilling to harm Will or Fox, but in the end was forced to fight the three, a fierce battle ensued between the evenly matched group, Even though fighting William tore at Thorgerd's soul, he held his own and the confrontation lasted until Nessa fell, and Fox and Will were forced to retreat. However, it was no victory for Thorgerd's side either as Rosine had been critically wounded. In the wake of the terrible events of that night Thorgerd had met with Ranets and shared his experience and was not surprised to hear that Rane had also been in a fight with Shrouded Blade assasins (Who he had dispatched efficiently). They both decided to work together to end the threat once and for all, the task, however would be far from easy... (WIP Will continue shortly! Have to take a break for now.) Rebirth of House Dorgain Military Service Miscellaneous Information Known friends * Ranets Daggerfang: Thorgerd's most trusted living friend. * William Crowley: One of Thorgerd's greatest friends (Deceased) * Tristan Aquila A man with an odd history with Thorgerd, being both a friend, and an enemy at different points. (Deceased, but brought back to the living.) * Antony Compton: A loyal friend and military ally. * Fox Mulder (Former, and Deceased) * Mr.Ice: A Hit man whom Thorgerd befriended during the early days of his bounty hunting career. (Deceased) * "Lore": A mysterious woman who has aided Thorgerd in recent months, but who's true intentions are still unknown. * Altain Diarhill: A kindly noble who has known Thorgerd since his arrival in Stormwind. (Recently Deceased.) * Meridan Farhill: An old army buddy of Thorgerd's. Less Immediate Family Members * Dralion Darmovan (Father in law.) * Senna Darmovan (Mother in law.) * Varic Darmovan (Brother in law.) * Mayala Bayrada (like a sister to him.) Known enemies * Avaric Valtuagan ( A powerful sorcerer from Thorgerd's past.) * Lord Asheton (The murderer of Tristan Aquila) * Fox Mulder (Grand master of the shrouded blades, succeeding Archey) * Archey Barival (former grand master of the shrouded blades, who very nearly killed Thorgerd) * D'marcus Beval (A Tanari warlord of considerable power Fun facts. * Thorgerd takes the maintenance of his facial hair very seriously, trimming his beard every day, and combing it often, so that it stays well trimmed and neat. * Thorgerd still carries the pistol Archey used to shoot him on his person at almost all times, however he only uses the weapon for very personal matters. Only using it three times since taking it. * Thorgerd enjoys reading mystery novels. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Soldiers Category:House of Dorgain Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Naval Officers